


Our Hour in the Afternoon

by Radiant_And_Alone



Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson, Warbreaker - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Massive Oathbringer spoilers, Mostly Canon Compliant, Post Oathbringer, Secret sazed, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Swearing, except for Gavinor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 05:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13207212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiant_And_Alone/pseuds/Radiant_And_Alone
Summary: A stranger arrives at Urithiru in possession of a strange Shardblade and a distaste for the Vorin rules of propriety.





	Our Hour in the Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KLStarre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLStarre/gifts).



> Sorry this is so late (yay for posting on the last possible day) but I hope you like it. Jasnah might be a bit ooc sorry. Anyway, ENJOY!!!!
> 
> Note: Gavinor is dead in this fic, lost in the confusion of the fight :(

As she reached the end of the permanent bridges on the shattered planes, a man dropped down in front of her. “You looking to go to the oath gate?” His voice was rough. Vivenna shifted the sword that rested on her shoulder.  
“Sure am, I was told Urithiru was where I’d find the centre of this trouble.”

Jasnah strode out of the meeting rubbing her temples. How could the highprinces be such idiots? Her thoughts were interrupted by a messenger appearing at her side. “Your Majesty.” The runner bowed, “Someone arrived from the shattered planes. She has a Shardblade.” Jasnah smiled, finally something good about today. She strode off towards the Oathgates.

When she arrived the windrunner was already there, deep in conversation with the newcomer. Dressed in trousers and shorts, she would have offended any Alethi prude. Her only apparent concession to the societal rules of propriety was the gloves she wore, her hair was even cut short against any current fashion trends. Right as Jasnah reached the pair, the captain burst into laughter at something his companion had said. Jasnah stuck out her hand.  
“Jasnah Kholin, current monarch of Alethkar.” The woman turned towards her and gave her a once over.  
“Highmarshal Azure, once defended your capital city.” Azure nodded her head in deference. Strangely, she rested her Shardblade on her shoulder rather than dismissing it.

The ‘highmarshal’ was allocated a room in the Kholin sector. Jasnah had seen her at Kholin meetings and standing in the background of highprince meetings. Adolin obviously trusted her after their trip. Jasnah had gathered that this was the Azure who had travelled with and helped Captain Kaladin, Adolin, and Shallan. A few days later, when the alarm sounded for a voidbringer attack out on the Shattered Planes she joined the Radiants with her strange Shardblade.

* * *

 

Jasnah twirled, scanning for more voidbringers to kill. Around her lay the corpses of voidbringers with eyes burnt out. The lessons she’d ordered for the Radiants were paying off. Each radiant was to learn how to use their spren as a weapon. The captain used a spear, she preferred a sword shorter than the dead Shardblades. She dismissed the Ivoryblade as she heard someone walk up behind her.  
“Killed an awful lot of those bastards today, Your Majesty.” It’s was Highmarshal Azure  
“You could say I’m not particularly fond of them.” Jasnah noticed that highmarshal still carried her blade. “Why don’t you dismiss your blade? It would surely be easier than carrying it.”  
“It sure would,” the highmarshal sized her up, “but it’s not like your Shardblades. It’s one of a kind.” Jasnah raised an eyebrow at that but the call sounded for them to return to Urithiru. They left behind the bodies of the voidbringers lying out on the plains. Pools of orange blood drying up beneath the glaring sun and dead eyes staring up at the sky. Jasnah took one last look at the eerie scene before stepping onto the Oathgate platform.

* * *

 

Jasnah arrived early at the meeting, as she did every time. She noticed the highmarshal standing in the corner. She wore a havah, something which made her obviously uncomfortable. Jasnah glided up beside her.  
“No sword today?” The highmarshal glanced at her.  
“No, I decided it would scare all the men too much if I brought my sword in here. They can barely cope with one powerful woman in the room, let alone two.” Jasnah allowed herself a small snort at that. “Any idea why they make these dresses so storming uncomfortable?”  
“It is the duty of a woman to be in constant discomfort.”  
“You know, for a second there I thought you were actually going to answer that.” Up close, Azure’s eyes were a dark brown. It was strange, Jasnah thought, that a dark-eyed woman could carry a Shardblade or be in a meeting room with the most important people in Alethkar as someone other than a servant or ardent. In desperate times, people accepted things that before were considered almost heretically improper. She decided she quite liked it.

The meeting started and, two hours later, ended with very little accomplished other than her trying to remind the highprinces who was in power. It was difficult to get past their prejudices. Someone fell into step beside her.  
“You know, if I had to deal with that much bullshit on a daily basis I’d just bring my sword to meetings.” Azure ran her hand through her short dark hair. “You look like you could use a break, want to grab some food?” Jasnah looked at her defeatedly.  
“As great as that sounds, being Queen of Alethkar means that I can’t go and grab street food without a massive fuss.”  
“Ah yes, fortunately, I can.” Azure responded happily.

Half an hour later, the two woman were in Jasnah’s chambers eating chouta. Jasnah was thrilled she’d found someone who also did not care for society’s stupid rules. Sitting on the floor, Azure was telling Jasnah about some probably made-up, definitely exaggerated tale.  
“So I cut my hair off and sold it to some random guy and decided never to grow it back.” Jasnah snorted.  
“All because you decided to dramatically leave the only place you were safe because,…..why?”  
“Because the other’s in the house were dragons in disguise.”  
“I believe about half of that.” Azure grinned and winked at Jasnah  
“Wise, very wise.” Just then, Azure managed to drop her chouta onto her dress. “Aw colours.” Jasnah just snorted at the disappointed look on Azure’s face. Azure perked up again though.  
“At least I now have an excuse to wear something other than this damn dress.”

* * *

 

Occasionally Azure used strange phrases, things like ‘colours’ or ‘Austre’ to swear with. After they’d met several times to discuss books, swords, and anything they don’t have someone else to talk to about, Jasnah decided to ask Azure about it.  
“Hey, Az?” Azure looked up from her seat, where she sat reading one of Jasnah’s books, her hair looking unfairly amazing. “Why do you say ‘colours’?” Azure sat bolt upright.  
“No reason, just something I picked up from someone.” Jasnah gives her a blank stare.  
“Az, you’re a terrible liar. Why?” Az, someone Jasnah would never consider nervous, suddenly looked like she’d rather be doing anything than answering the question. She doesn’t answer, so Jasnah dropped it. 

The next day, Azure rested her sword against the side of the building, having finished sparring with Jasnah. Jasnah stared at the strange sword. She opened her mouth, “Uh, Azure.” She cut off, unsure how to phrase her next sentence. “Are you from somewhere else? Like ‘not from Roshar’ else?” Azure glanced at Jasnah.  
“Can we not talk about this here?” Despite being tired and sweaty from sparring, Azure picked up her sword and took Jasnah by the hand. Soon they arrive at Jasnah’s rooms. Azure took a deep breath before launching into a speech.  
“So, like you kind of said, I’m not from Roshar, I’m from a place called Nalthis and this sword isn’t made from a spren, I made it with Breath, which is kind of like surges but not.” She took another breath and continued. “And my name isn’t actually Azure, it’s Vivenna, and I’m not the only person from Nalthis, there’s Vasher, well Zahel to you and the man you call Wit, he’s a storyteller from Nalthis, but maybe he’s actually from here.” Azur—Vivenna stopped, leaving Jasnah stunned by the sudden amount of information.  
“Wow. Okay.” She took a moment to process the information. “Storms, that’s strange. What should I call you, Azure or Vivenna?” Somewhat stunned by the acceptance Jasnah showed, it took Vivenna a moment to respond.  
“Uh, either’s fine but it’d be nice to be called Vivenna again.” She ran a hair through her short hair.

Ten minutes later, Jasnah had a lot of questions (of course) so Vivenna decided that food was necessary if the conversation was to continue. She returned with two sticks with meat on them. The meat was unknown but she’d seen others eating it before, so it must be decent. It _had_ been kind of hard to intimidate the seller into giving her ‘man food’, but she’d done it. Vivenna handed one to Jasnah and sat down on the chair next to her.  
“So, questions?”

 

“…..so back on Nalthis, I’m a princess.”  
“Princess? You?” Her tone was disbelieving so Vivenna glared playfully at her.  
“Yes me, just because we don’t have half your restrictive gender roles doesn’t mean I’m not civilized.” She said the last bit in a strange posh accent.

 

““Wait so, your hair can change colours?”  
“Yup” They’d finished the food a while back, but Jasnah had many, many questions.  
“Can I see?” Vivenna smiled at her and let her hair change to a joyous yellow for the first time in months. Jasnah reached out and touched it gingerly. “How? The pigment must be mentally linked to your emotions. But then how can you change it on command?” Jasnah stared with fascination.  
“Anyone told you you’re cute when you’re in scholarship mode?” Jasnah rolled her eyes and continued to mummer about the science behind her hair.

 

* * *

Jasnah didn’t care for safehands, they were impractical. Viv also cared nothing for them. Mainly because they didn’t have them on Nalthis, so when they spent time together, often neither had their safehand pouch on. She’d blushed quietly the first few times but got used to it quickly. Vivenna was also much more affectionate than anyone she’d met, other than perhaps her cousins. 

Stretched out along the sofa, Vivenna had her feet in Jasnah’s lap. They both were reading the same treatise about political manoeuvring from a position of power, such as a regent. Vivenna read the first fifty pages before snapping it shut.  
“Yaz, as useful as this book is, the author really is dreary. Got something a bit more fictional I can read? A break for the mind?” Jasnah glanced at her and pointed to a pile of books on the desk.  
“Shallan accidentally left a romance novel here at our last lesson, I’m sure you’d find it plenty entertaining.” Vivenna jumped up and grabbed the book. _This is bound to be interesting with all those ridiculous Vorin propriety rules._ She lay back down on the sofa, this time resting her head against Jasnah’s leg. Jasnah startled. Aware that Jasnah had very different ideas of what was acceptable between friends, Vivenna lifted her head back off Jasnah’s leg.  
“I can move if you want.” Jasnah shook her head.  
“No, it’s uh, it’s fine. I’m just not used to such, …familiarity.” They spent the afternoon like that, Vivenna occasionally reading out ridiculous quotes in a ridiculously overdramatic voice while Jasnah read her treatise.

It became a habit of theirs, every afternoon Jasnah had a free hour or so. Vivenna would arrive with street food, Jasnah with books. Half the time they’d read, the other half they’d spend talking, laughing, or playing card games (they’d found a book of them). Sometimes when Vivenna was being overdramatic (something she claimed she’d learned from Vasher), or while reading or whatever they happened to be doing at the time, Jasnah would just stop and watch her. Watch the sunlight play on her face, watch her dark eyes sparkle with enthusiasm for the current activity.

 

* * *

One night, Vivenna knocked on her door to deliver a book she’d borrowed that afternoon. Jasnah didn’t respond, freezing up and hoping that whoever was knocking would leave. They didn’t. Vivenna opened the door, proffering the book.  
“If anyone’s here, I’m just returning her majesty’s book.” Viv stopped short when she saw Jasnah curled up on the couch, hiding her face.  
“Yaz, whats wrong?” Jasnah looked up at Vivenna with puffy red eyes.  
“I’m the queen of a kingdom currently invaded by voidbringers. Nothing I do helps. The only thing the highprinces seem to care about is me maintaining my ‘femininity’ and making sure I have an heir. I can’t do this.” Her voice broke and fresh tears started to spill from her eyes. “The world’s gone to shit Viv, and I can do nothing about it. I’m powerless.” She let out a bark of laughter. “Queen of the most influential kingdom on Roshar, and a Knights Radiant but powerless nonetheless.” Vivenna stretched her arms around Jasnah and rested her head on top of her friend’s. Jasnah quietly sobbed into her chest. “I don’t even want an heir, I mean children aren’t bad but I’d have to marry a—” She cut off abruptly and pulled away from Vivenna, eyes shut tight. Vivenna reached out a hand to caress her cheek and wipe away tears.  
“Hey, I don’t care about that. Storms, I’m the same to a degree.” Jasnah tentatively opened her eyes and hugged her, a fresh wave of tears bursting forth. She whispered one word into Vivenna’s shoulder.  
“Stay?”

The next morning, Vivenna snuck out early so Jasnah’s staff didn’t ask why she needed breakfast for two. Jasnah pretended like the night before hadn’t happened but something had changed between the two. An acknowledgement of just how different they were from the rest of society. Now during the hour they spent together, Jasnah was more affectionate and Vivenna gained an appreciation for the beauty of her friend. 

“What’s this called again?” Jasnah asked.  
“Pizza, apparently. Also, I’ve made an executive decision that our afternoon snack shall always be pizza from this point on.” Jasnah rolled her eyes. “And I claim the last bit as mine.” She gasped and lightly hit Vivenna on the head.  
“As Queen of Alethkar, I claim this last piece of pizza as my rightful property, so I shall be the one to eat it.” Vivenna pouted. “Fine, we can half it.” A smile split across Vivenna’s face. _She really looks amazing when she smiles. No, no, just because she also likes girls doesn’t mean she likes you, Jasnah._

* * *

After a day of negotiating with Thaylenah and the other kingdoms, Jasnah found herself tired but restless. She stared out her window at the stars above. Tranquil, beautiful, and ever so distant. She smiled and poked her head out the door.  
“If you need me, I’ll be on the roof.” She said to her guards. 

Vivenna grumbled at the loud knocking on her door.  
“I have a sword and I’m not afraid to use it if you don’t stop banging on my door.” The person outside laughed. “Oh, it’s just you. Come in, Jasnah.” She sat up in bed, rubbing her bleary eyes. “What’s up?”  
“I have an idea, grab a warm cloak.”

The cool air up on the roof woke Vivenna up enough that she could appreciate the beauty of the night sky. Beside her lay Jasnah, she’d brought a blanket for them to lie on.  
“You know, when I travelled Yaz, I used to sleep under the stars. I don’t recall finding as beautiful as I do now.” She felt Jasnah turn to look at her briefly before turning back to the sky.  
“I suppose, with all the shit going on right now, it’s nice to find something beautiful that’s unaffected.” Vivenna hummed in agreement and looked at Jasnah’s profile, outlined against the starry night sky. Her black hair splayed out on the blanket, and Vivenna could feel it tickling her cheek. It occurred to her that she saw a side of Jasnah that few, if any, ever saw. Around others, she was composed and brusque, with what others saw as a lack of a sense of humour. (Vivenna disagreed with that last one, as Jasnah loved a witty remark or pun as much as anyone else, she just wasn’t one for crude jokes.) However, around Vivenna, Jasnah while still passionate and stubborn, let herself show emotion and even be a bit ridiculous at times. She let herself relax.  
She only realized she was staring when Jasnah turned her head to meet Vivenna’s eyes. Despite the dark, Jasnah’s beauty was very much evident. Vivenna moved her head marginally closer, their breath mingling. A sudden sound broke the moment.  
“ATTACK! ATTACK! There’s an attack at Thaylenah again, your majesty.” A guard burst onto the rooftop, puffing. The two woman moved apart with impressive speed. 

 

* * *

The attack didn’t actually start until the next morning, the Knights Radiants stood on the wall of the half-rebuilt city as an army of voidbringers assembled in front of it. Unlike the small unit they’d killed on the Shattered Plains, this one contained what people referred to as ‘the Fused’. More radiants were ready this time and there seemed to be no Unmade on the scene, but the army was incredibly large. At the back, a thunderclast ripped itself from the ground.

Jasnah spun, her stormlight had long ago run out, she now relied solely on Ivory and her limited experience with the Ivoryblade. Four voidbringers surrounded her, their long spears keeping her at a distance. She took the tip off one with a well-placed swing and turned again, trying to see all four at once. A sudden pain pierced her side. A voidbringer had stabbed her through the left-hand side of her abdomen. She fell to the ground, gasping with tears of pain in her eyes. Three of the voidbringers left. One towered over her still.  
“You will die as the others will, with pain. Pain as repayment for what you have done to me and mine.”  
“I may die, but my friends will fight on and they will win.” She spat the words out with the last bits of energy she could drag up. The voidbringer raised its spear for a final blow but something hit the voidbringer from behind and it turned to face the new danger. As she blacked out, the sounds of fighting and the smells of blood and fire filled her senses.

 

* * *

Jasnah woke on something that was much too soft to be the ground of Thaylenah. She pushed herself up on her elbows and grimaced at the pain in her side. Considering how bad it had been when inflicted, this was a vast improvement but the wound was still tender. As she sat up a nurse rushed to her side.  
“Your majesty,” She bowed, “It has been a day since the battle. I’d tell you more if I could but I know little apart from what the wounded tell me. Can I see your wound please?” Jasnah nodded. As the nurse examined the mostly healed wound, Jasnah surveyed the room. Obviously located in Urithiru, beds surrounded her. In most were sleeping people, about 10% were empty, however. The nurse stepped back.  
“You’re in good condition considering. Thankfully, Brightlord Renarin was able to heal you. Now if you just rest for a few days you should be back to normal. Do you wish to go to your quarters?” Jasnah nodded and slid out of the bed. A havah was provided and she dressed quickly behind a curtain before making her way to her rooms.

She’d been there for around half an hour when her door burst open. There stood Vivenna, looking relieved to see her. She ran in and swept Jasnah into her arms. Pulling back slightly, she looked into Jasnah’s eyes before pressing her lips to Jasnah’s. After a few seconds, she pulled away.  
“Now, don’t you dare go and almost die on me again, or I will come to damnation and kill you again.” Vivenna’s voice wavered with emotion.  
“I’d hate for you to die just to come and kill me for dying, Viv. Can’t promise it won’t happen again though sorry, as Queen I’m kind of a target.” Though the words were sarcastic, Jasnah’s playful tone made Vivenna laugh just a little.  
“Well then, next time I’ll just have to be at your side.” She smiled and leant in to kiss Jasnah again.

* * *

 

They still spent an hour together on most afternoons (there were constant meetings for Jasnah). Now though, kissing was now included as a viable way to pass the time, and afternoons weren’t the only time spent together. Few knew of the relationship, only those close to both Jasnah and Vivenna. For some reason, Kaladin was included in this group, as well as Shallan, Adolin, and Renarin of course. Viv insisted Jasnah get to know Kaladin better, so she tried. He wasn’t terrible and could make decent puns, so she tolerated him. The times were tough but with someone by her side to share the burden with, someone by her side to love her and in turn be loved by her, the crown and her days were lighter.


End file.
